


Sábados por la mañana

by lady_chibineko



Series: Reto de fics Mystrade 2016 [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Greg canta en la ducha y habla demasiado, M/M, Mycroft escucha a través de la puerta, Pareja establecida, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 12:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8489689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_chibineko/pseuds/lady_chibineko
Summary: Este oneshot fue hecho como respuesta al reto de fics del grupo Mystrade is Real 4 Us en Facebook con el siguiente prompt: Mycroft se sienta fuera del baño en las mañanas para escuchar a Greg cantar bajo la ducha. No menores de 14 años.





	

**Título: Sábados por la mañana**

**Autor:** Lady chibineko  
(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)  
(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)  
(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)

 **Disclaimer:** La franquicia de Sherlock Holmes es propiedad intelectual de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y los respectivos productores de cada saga que la verdad son muchas y supongo seguirán aumentando con el pasar de los años. Esta historia entra en el universo que nos trajeron Moffat, Gatiss y la BBC de Londres.

 **Advertencia:** Este es un fic slash, lo que quiere decir relación chico-chico; si no es de su agrado este tipo de lectura por favor no sigan.

 **Nota:** Este fic fue hecho en respuesta al reto de fics del grupo de Facebook _Mystrade is Real 4 Us_. 

**Dedicatoria:** A l@s amantes del Mystrade como yo. 

En fin, enjoy the oneshot please!

~.~.~.~.~.~

Fue un día sábado, cuya mañana transcurrió en circunstancias muy similares a las del presente día, cuando Mycroft Holmes fue orillado a volver a su hogar a buscar en aquella ocasión un respiro. De eso ya 5 años habían pasado, cuando apenas tanto Gregory como él mismo habían dado aquel importante y aterrorizante paso y se decidieron a vivir juntos.

Había sido aquel sábado del pasado, por decir lo menos, un día de mierda (disculpando el buen francés), y eso que no llegaba ni a las 9 de la mañana. Aunque teniendo en cuenta que en aquella ocasión su día había empezado a las 3:22 a.m. era comprensible.

En aquella ocasión, para no perder el hilo de los acontecimientos, nada le había salido bien al mayor de los Holmes. El tratado que tan meticulosamente había conseguido armar entre Gran Bretaña y un país árabe se había caído cual castillo de naipes a causa de la indiscreción de uno de sus superiores, y encima la culpa había recaído sobre él. Y como las desgracias nunca llegan solas, sino que las condenadas se agrupan para caerle a uno en manada, un funcionario que tenía un puesto equivalente al suyo le había serruchado el piso, como Gregory acostumbraba decir de manera vulgar al hecho del que se apropien de uno de tus proyectos, y además de eso Anthea había caído enferma y tenía dos días de descanso médico y su sustituto había desechado 'sin querer' varios documentos importantes por medio de la trituradora de papel.

Si aquello no era motivo para buscar un descanso, entonces no tenía ni idea de que podría serlo, por lo que escapar a casa por un par de horas era lo mínimo que pedía para poder mantener la cordura, recobrar la dignidad y pensar cómo demonios iba a hacer para volver a levantar el tratado, deshacerse del traidor de Johnson y sobrevivir sin Anthea hasta el lunes.

Al llegar a casa una nueva preocupación lo asalto ¿Que le iba a decir a Gregory con respecto a su presencia temprana esa mañana? 

Demonios, olviden eso ¿Qué le iba a decir que fuese lo suficientemente convincente como para que lo dejase volver a la oficina? Porque con lo aprehensivo que era su pareja, seguro no lo dejaba volver a trabajar hasta el lunes.

Tal vez ir a casa había sido una mala idea... pero necesitaba tanto esos minutos en su propio hogar.

Suspiró y cruzó el umbral... Silencio.

Mycroft alzó una ceja. Era el día libre de su Gregory y estaba consciente de que el hombre se iba a pasar dicho día 'holgazaneando' en casa, si es que hacer reparaciones por aquí y por allá y seguir desempacando cajas y maletas podría ser denominado de dicha manera.

¿Sería que aún andaba durmiendo?

Bueno, de ser ese el caso no podría culparlo. Tan solo el día anterior había cerrado un caso particularmente peliagudo de la mano de su hermano y el doctor Watson, que sin duda lo había afectado. Y no era para menos... tener niños como víctimas de homicidio siempre afectaba a Gregory y era precisamente por eso que el hombre tenía el día libre.

Suspiró una última vez antes de desechar todo pensamiento acerca de aquel caso y se dirigió a la cocina, donde encontró unos platos recién lavados, prueba contundente de que su amado detective inspector acababa de desayunar.

Estaba despierto entonces.

Mycroft se mordió el labio entonces, un tanto indeciso y sin embargo pronto se encaminaba hacia la habitación, pues el deseo ilógico e infantil de hundirse entre los brazos de su pareja para buscar refugio aunque fuese por unos minutos lo sobrepasaba y con creces.

Abrió la puerta con cautela, pero no vio a nadie y estaba a punto de pronunciar el nombre del de pelo cano cuando el sonido de agua cayendo en la ducha le dio a conocer el paradero del desaparecido inspector.

¡Oh! Gregory tomaba una ducha.

Mycroft suspiró con pesar y se dirigió hacia la puerta de baño, indeciso sobre que hacer.

Finalmente tras un suspiro se recargó suavemente contra dicha puerta y se dejó resbalar sin ninguna ceremonia hasta el suelo.

\- Supongo que hoy no es mi día.- murmuró para si mismo mientras hundía el rostro entre sus propias piernas encogidas contra su pecho.

En verdad lo único que deseaba en esos momentos era poder desaparecer.

Se dejó caer en la autocompasión por cerca de 30 segundos más y luego bufó molesto consigo mismo por esa misma razón.

Lo mejor sería volver a la oficina.

Y comenzó a acomodar las piernas para pararse, cuando la voz camuflada de Gregory Lestrade, aún bajo la ducha, se dejó oír.

\- ¡Buenas noches, Londres!- anunció la voz llena de tonos alegres, y Mycroft frunció el entrecejo ¿Noches?- Quiero darles a todos las gracias por venir ¡A todos y cada uno de ustedes sin falta!- continuó alegre la voz su emocionado monólogo- Pero por sobre todo, quiero agradecer a la persona que hace cada uno de mis días el mejor día de mi vida, al hombre que se ha convertido en mi razón para volver a casa cada día, al dueño de mis latidos y mis suspiros ¡Myc, cariño! ¡Este concierto es para ti!

\- ¿Concierto?- se preguntó Mycroft alelado, justo al mismo tiempo que su alocado detective simulaba el ruido de una multitud enardecida celebrando sus palabras.

Y segundos después, y para mayor incredulidad del pelirrojo, una versión genderbender de _"Upton girl"_ de Billy Joel se dejaba escuchar, amplificada al estar el cantante encerrado en el baño pero camuflada por la caída del agua de la ducha; y Mycroft se quedó pensando tontamente el cómo recién se enteraba de la capacidad de Gregory para cantar tan bien, mientras sus mejillas se iban coloreando de carmeís sin su consentimiento al ser testigo auditivo de tan cursi demostración de amor hacia su persona.

_"He's been living in his uptown world_  
I bet he's never had a backstreet boy  
I bet his momma never told him why 

_I'm gonna try for an uptown boy_  
He's been living in his whitebread world  
as long anyone with hot blood can  
and now he's looking for a downtown man 

_That's what I am..."_

¡Por todos los cielos! Gregory quería matarlo y sin saber siquiera que se encontraba allí... pero cuanto calor sentía el Holmes mayor de pronto corriendo de sus mejillas y su estómago al resto de su cuerpo.

Más el asunto no paró allí, sino que Gregory, sacando a relucir su aparente gusto por los temas interpretados por Billy Joel (un hecho un tanto sorpresivo, teniendo en cuenta que más del 80% de la música que escuchaba el detective inspector estaba plagada de rock pesado o de bandas como Guns&Roses, Sex Pistols y The Who), procedió a entonar una segunda canción, también previamente dedicada a un Mycroft que de pronto se sentía volar, casi a la altura de las más altas nubes, en especial ante la entonación del párrafo que describía perfectamente su sentir.

_"...I've been stranded in the combat zone_  
I walked throug bedford stuy alone  
even rode my motorcycle in the rain  
and you told me not to drive  
but I made it home alone  
so you sid that only proves that I'm insane 

_You may be right_  
I may be crazy  
but ir just may be a lunatic your looking for..." 

Mycroft no sabía bien que hacer, de momento comenzó a reír bajito para si mismo, mientras trataba infructuosamente de parar el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Lejos se encontraban los problemas que había encontrado en su camino aquel día, así como las preocupaciones o la depresión que lo habían acompañado hasta hacía tan solo 10 minutos atrás.

Su Gregory era un loco, pero efectivamente era el loco que él andaba buscando.

La segunda canción terminó y nuevamente el remedo de una multitud en plena ovación fue dada por el de pelo cano mientras cesaba el incesante sonido del chorro de agua de la ducha.

Mycroft ponderó la idea bastante atractiva de dar a conocer a su amante el hecho de su presencia allí, y tal vez sacar una tercera canción para alegrar su mañana... o por lo menos ese comenzaba a ser el plan hasta que Gregory retomó la palabra.

\- Gracias mi querido público, muchas gracias a todos ustedes por esta noche maravillosa, pero una vez más gracias por sobre todo a mi amado, mi pareja... mi Mycroft. No sé cómo pude vivir sin ti tanto tiempo, y me temo que si alguna vez te pierdo... no lo lograría. Es por eso... es por eso...- y la voz de Gregory flaqueó en ese momento- ¡Ratas! No importa cuántas veces lo practique... no sé cómo decirlo. Son tantas cosas. Puede que Mycroft sea como un lobo tras un rastro de sangre para la mayoría, es decir... he visto el miedo en los ojos de más de uno de los compañeros de trabajo que me ha presentado, es especial cuando los mira de esa manera donde los reta a decir algo acerca de nuestra relación... pero, pero a pesar de todo eso... teniendo en cuenta que yo he visto ese otro lado, ese lado dulce, sarcástico, amable... ese lado donde se aloja el hermano mayor preocupado y el ser humano cálido del cual me enamoré y sin el cual ya no puedo vivir...

Aquí se dio una pausa de 30 segundos en los cuales Mycroft no se atrevió siquiera a respirar.

\- ¡Ratas, ratas, ratas! ¡Por qué demonios ni cuando estoy solo me sale el valor para pedirle que se case conmigo, si es lo único que deseo en esta vida!- un resoplido burlón se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta- Supongo que tendré que seguir practicando... ni modo.

El grifo del agua del lavatorio se abrió, y el sonido inconfundible de dientes siendo cepillados se dejó oír.

Y mientras tanto, un shockeado Mycroft abandonaba la habitación en tanto evitaba hacer cualquier ruido que lo delatara ante el otro ocupante del pequeño hogar.

El político no tardó en dejar no solo la habitación, sino también la casa, abordando casi en automático el coche que lo esperaba para llevarlo de vuelta a la oficina; tan perdido en sus propios pensamientos que el chofer tuvo que avisarle tres veces de su llegada a dicho lugar, antes de que este cayese en la cuenta de que de nuevo estaba parado a las afueras del edificio donde se encontraba su oficina, a la cual por cierto se dirigió ensimismado, a tal grado que cuando el asistente sustituto le anunció la presencia de otro funcionario que deseaba hablar con él (el mismo que le había robado el proyecto y que por cierto se encontraba al lado de su asistente, con una actitud de miembro de la realeza) el pelirrojo solo pasó de lado con un 'Ahora no' y se metió a su oficina, dejando dos rostros en shock detrás suyo; y fue de frente a su escritorio, donde se sentó, tomó aire y comenzó a pensar en los pros y los contras de su 'situación' en casa, cuando de pronto la puerta de su despacho se abrió de par en par.

\- ¡Holmes!- bramó la voz alterada de Dave Johnson, quien a pesar de los vanos esfuerzos del sustituto de Anthea por detenerlo, cerró la puerta tras de si de manera no muy civilizada que digamos y se acercó amenazante al escritorio del dueño de la oficina. 

Una de las cejas de Mycroft subió con fastidio en su frente ¿Y ese? No tenía tiempo para sortear las puñaladas traicioneras de ese idiota. Ya le había robado el proyecto ¿Que más quería?

¡Ah! Pero la fachada de calma y compostura era algo que le salía tan natural como lo era respirar, incluso en ese momento.

\- Johnson.- saludó tan seco, calmo y frío como un iceberg, lo cual notó de inmediato, sacó de contexto al susodicho- A que debo el placer de tu visita.- agregó solo para ver al otro incomodarse más.

Y fue entonces que las palabras de Gregory volvieron a su memoria.

_*Puede que Mycroft sea como un lobo tras un rastro de sangre para la mayoría, es decir... he visto el miedo en los ojos de más de uno de los compañeros de trabajo que me ha presentado.*_

Y fue tal vez por esas palabras, aún frescas en su mente, que se dio cuenta que más que fastidio, lo que Johnson exudaba era miedo.

Una ceja se arqueó y una sonrisa leve, burlona y autosuficiente comenzó a formarse en los labios del 'Gobierno Británico'.

Johnson había, al parecer, mordido más de lo que podía tragar.

\- ¿Problemas con el proyecto?- preguntó de frente, con voz falsamente dulce, a lo cual el otro se envaró y cambió a una clara actitud de defensa- Hmmmm...

Entonces Mycroft sonrió del todo burló y abrió un cajón de dónde sacó un documento que comenzó a leer, ignorando al otro.

Su día parecía por fin haber comenzado a mejorar. El lobo había olido la sangre e iba por su presa.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Para cuando Mycroft volvió a casa ese día, sus problemas se habían solucionado como por arte de magia, cayendo las piezas con las soluciones por si mismas a lo largo de lo que quedaba de esa mañana e inicios de la tarde. Incluso el tratado había vuelto a sus manos, justo a tiempo para subsanar los puntos que flaqueaban, mejorarlo y quedar bien con el embajador del país en cuestión.

Sin embargo, Mycroft llegaba a casa un tanto atormentado al no saber ni como reaccionar ante la situación que tenía con Gregory.

Abrió la puerta algo tímido, solo para encontrarse a un bastante comestible detective inspector, el cual lo recibió vestido con unos jeans y camiseta algo viejos y sucios, prueba de que el hombre se había pasado desempacando y ordenando todo el día.

\- ¡Myc!- saludó el de cabello cano feliz como unas pascuas, y lo envolvió en un abrazo de oso, sin importarle gran cosa el traje fino de su pareja.

Mycroft se relajó y decidió tomar la decisión en el momento en que el otro hombre abriese la boca para traer a colación el asunto.

\- Buenas tardes Gregory.- saludó como de costumbre, justo antes de compartir un largo beso de recibimiento.

Fue fácil caer en la rutina de los fines de semana con Gregory pronto apurándolo para que se aliste para el almuerzo que el mismo detective había preparado como ya era costumbre, y compartiendo luego en la mesa sus vivencias del día.

Los arreglos y avances que Greg había hecho en casa; los problemas y soluciones que Mycroft había enfrentado a lo largo del día. Risas, bufidos, besos y caricias entre los platos de entrada y los postres. Definitivamente un fin de semana como cualquier otro.

Mycroft comenzaba a darse cuenta, ya para cuando disfrutaban ambos de una copa de vino después del almuerzo, que Gregory no iba a tocar el tema; y algo en él, un impulso salvaje y más propio de Sherlock que de si mismo, lo obligó entonces a abrir la boca y mover las olas.

\- Por cierto, estuve en casa por un momento esta mañana.

Greg alzó la vista de su copa y la fijó en Holmes.

\- ¿Si?

Mycroft asintió y continuó ahora con una mentira blanca.

\- Se me olvidaron unos papeles en mi cómoda.- agregó- ¿Estabas cantando?

Greg se sonrojó hasta la punta de los cabellos.

\- ¿Cuanto escuchaste?- indagó, cada vez más sonrojado.

Mycroft entonces se acobardó.

\- No mucho me temo, andaba con algo de apuro.

Greg sonrió apenado, y Mycroft pudo notar que también aliviado.

\- Si bueno, cantar en la ducha, ya sabes... el viejo cliché.

Mycroft asintió y el tema pronto fue cambiado. Vaya, al parecer no había habido razón por la cual preocuparse.

Lo raro fue ese pequeño latigazo de decepción que lo golpeó a la altura del pecho. Lo cual era una tontería, apenas y se habían mudado juntos ¡No estaban para compromisos mayores! O por lo menos ese había sido el contundente pensamiento del Gobierno Británico en una amonestación a si mismo.

Y lo dejó allí... aunque no del todo.

Algo impulsó a Mycroft a volver a su hogar a hurtadillas algún que otro sábado por la mañana de los que su pareja pasaba en casa, y en cada ocasión y sin excepción había escuchado a Gregory cantar una canción tras otra, la mayoría del tiempo dedicadas a él, como trasfondo de docena y media de discursos para pedir su mano.

Pasados 6 meses, Mycroft comenzó a inquietarse y pasados los 9 a desesperarse ¡¿Cuánto tiempo más le iba a tomar al idiota ganar valor?! Tantos sábados por la mañana fantaseando sobre los diversos escenarios que podrían darse el día de su boda (porque si, iba a haber boda, sencilla o tirando la casa por la ventana, pero de que iba a haber, eso ni dudarlo) se habían convertido en una sublime tortura.

Así que finalmente, cuando llegó el décimo mes de escuchar tras puertas cerradas al amor de su vida suspirar y pedir su mano entre la imitación de dulces acordes de rock pesado y clásico; fue Mycroft quien compró un anillo de compromiso y dos de bodas, preparó una cena decente y algo lujosa en casa un sábado por la tarde para ir preparando el ambiente, arregló los papeles necesarios junto a Anthea, llamó a un número discreto de familiares, amigos y colegas tanto suyos como de Gregory y llevó a cabo todo el asunto al día siguiente, desde la pedida de mano en el desayuno hasta la ceremonia y posterior pequeña reunión, donde un Gregory anonadado no reaccionó hasta el momento en que fue lanzado sobre la cómoda cama del lujoso hotel cinco estrellas en París, donde Mycroft había decidido que tendrían su luna de miel.

Y aunque no todo fue miel sobre hojuelas después de eso, Mycroft consideraba que su vida era perfecta, porque tenía a su amado Gregory al lado en las altas y las bajas, las buenas y las malas; y el Holmes se iba a asegurar de que siguiese siendo así por mucho, mucho tiempo más.

Desde la ceremonia ya habían pasado poco más de 4 años, los años más felices de la vida del mayor de los hermanos Holmes, cosa que el mencionado nunca creyó siquiera posible.

Y volviendo al presente, una sonrisa se instauró en su rostro... al diablo con los contratiempos de esa mañana, pensó mientras jugaba con el anillo nupcial que lo señalaba como un hombre felizmente casado.

El pelirrojo suspiró ¿Por qué se había hecho tanto lío esa mañana? Cierto era que Cabanni, el nuevo asistente de uno de sus colegas, estaba tratando de desacreditarlo en un evento importante, pero siendo sinceros, no era la primera vez y no iba a ser la última. Y por sobre todo, no estaba solo, Anthea estaba a su lado en ese asunto y era su mejor arma de defensa.

Suspiró mientras Gregory dejaba escapar de sus labios la última estrofa de _"Sweet child of mine"_ de Guns &Roses, para luego, tras una ovación del público imaginario de su marido, soltar el discurso para el cual llevaba ya 2 meses tratando de reunir coraje.  
Mycroft volvió a suspirar.

No iba a dejar pasar otros 8 meses como la vez anterior, no con uno pasando de los 50, el otro a punto de llegar y sus nervios sobre el asunto a flor de piel.

Con cuidado se paró del suelo, distanciándose en el proceso de la puerta que lo separaba de la otra mitad de su alma, de su amante, el dulce idiota al que tomó como esposo y con el cual daría pronto ese trascendental paso que significaba el moldear una pequeña, vulnerable y joven mente y que usualmente se conocía como paternidad.

Con suerte y gracias a Gregory no terminaba criando otro Sherlock.

En fin, tal vez era hora de comenzar a dejar caer por allí las fichas de los orfanatos que había investigado tanto en Inglaterra como en Escocia, Italia, Francia y Grecia... Y cuanto antes mejor, ya comenzaba a sonreír como tonto al pasar frente a tiendas para infantes y todos menos Gregory habían comenzado a notarlo.

Con el alma más ligera y la firme convicción de que los problemas en el trabajo y de paso los asuntos familiares se iban a resolver con las soluciones cayendo por su propio peso, Mycroft salió de la habitación con cuidado de no hacer ruido, como tantas veces ya lo había hecho en esos últimos casi cinco años, y se dirigió a la puerta de salida mientras la tonada de la canción previamente escuchada comenzaba a salir bajito de sus labios.

 

**The End**

**Notas de la autora:**

¡Hola de nuevo a mis lectores amantes del Mystrade! 

Lo sé, me desaparecí mucho tiempo, pero mi trabajo en la vida real es cada día más exigente. Ya saben, ocupo una posición menor en el estado (no, en serio, lo hago) pero igual el trabajo es fuerte... el papeleo es casi asesino.

En todo caso, me hice de un tiempo y he aquí el resultado, el cual me gustó y espero que a ustedes les haya gustado. Que puedo decir, se me está haciendo fetiche el escribir a Mycroft observando, escuchando, filmado a Greg sin que este lo sepa. Es mi vena voyeur traspasada y vivida a través de Mycroft... y dudo parar en el futuro cercano o lejano.

Cualquier comentario y crítica constructiva, será como siempre bien recibido.

Un beso felino y muchos apapachos para todos.

chibineko chan  
(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)  
(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)  
(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)

~.~.~.~.~.~

**_Campaña de NO AL PLAGIO_ **

Digamos NO al plagio, este mensaje va dirigido al público, para que el trabajo de cada uno como autor sea tratado con el respeto que se merece. Recuerden que cada obra es como el bebé de cada uno de los que creamos dichas obras; y como tales amaremos y protegeremos esas obras dándole lo mejor de nosotros para que el resto del mundo pueda disfrutar con el resultado final. Por eso, si sabes de algún caso de plagio, denúncialo al autor del respectivo trabajo, ten por seguro que dicho autor te lo agradecerá. Gracias.


End file.
